


Cock Shaped Hole

by decadentbynature



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Monsters, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: There's probably an unspoken rule in the Hunters handbook that explicitly states not to allow a Grimm to pin you to the ground and breed you like there's no tomorrow...but Qrow's never been one for subtle, read between the lines kind of messages
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Creatures of Grimm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 261





	Cock Shaped Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kattastic99!!   
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Maybe it was the remnants of last night’s boozing session singing through his veins. Maybe it was the frigid night’s air pumping in and out of his lungs. Hell, maybe he was just feeling especially horny after having gone two, three years without getting pounded like he was nothing more than a hole…or maybe, just maybe…it was just him wanting to feel something, anything other than this big, ole empty void right in the center of his chest. Ah well, he guessed the why didn’t matter all that much. Lying on the hard, cold ground, Qrow calmly returned the stare of the red-eyed beast hovering over him. His sword was clasped loosely in his right hand. Even in this position, it’d be easy to kill the Grimm. 

Nasty looking brute – massive in size with teeth as long as his middle finger and as sharp as Ozpin’s wit. On the top of his head was the Grimm trademark: a white skull laced with red. This one looked a little different from the ones he usually saw. The majority of its fur was a deep, midnight black but there were tufts on its back, elbows and legs that were a blue tinged silver. Clawed hands that were three, four times larger than his own pressed to the ground beside his head. It was easy to see why something like this was the stuff of nightmares. He’d heard it referred to as a Beowolf but he just preferred ‘beast’ and ‘monster’. Why bother giving these things names when all they did was kill them? Well…usually killed them. This one…it had a different idea. One that Qrow was 100% on board for, even though it went entirely against the Hunter’s creed…or he assumed it was. He wasn’t entirely certain there was a section anywhere that forbade anything like that. 

He got the feeling that might be more of an unspoken rule. 

Qrow’s gaze flickered down to the Beowolf’s crotch. Probably wasn’t a better indication of what this beast wanted. Standing straight up from an unruly tuft of dense black fur was a, fittingly, monstrous, fleshy cock. He really shouldn’t be surprised that it was so big but…hell, had to be the biggest he’d ever seen. The smooth, bulbous head was twice the size of his clenched fist. The shaft was nearly as thick as his sword’s blade. To top it all off, the cherry on top of this dick pie, was a heavy, meaty knot that seemed almost to twitch with a lustful hunger. Just by looking at it, he knew there was no way he’d be able to get the damn thing in his mouth. He’d break his damn jaw. Too bad…good thing that wasn’t his only hole. The corners of his lips curled up into a slight smirk. His already painfully hard, sopping wet cock twitched excitedly inside his trousers. Something might be really wrong with him…but he’d known that for a long, long time. 

Sighing heavily with playful exasperation, Qrow rolled over onto his back, pushing his ass up invitingly, quipping, “Alright, big guy, you’ve made your point so-“

He had been reaching down to tug his pesky trousers out of the way but before he could even finish speaking, two large, powerful hands abruptly clamped down around his hips. Eyes widening, Qrow let out a startled yelp as he was wrenched up off the ground. His legs dangled uselessly. His cheek pressed to the cold grass. The position was awkward, uncomfortable but he could hardly pay attention to that. Blinking rapidly, Qrow tilted his head back to look up, as best he could, at the beast. It growled loudly, shaking its large head with obvious excitement. In this position, his ass was level with the monster’s crotch. The Grimm’s grip was painful but something about the pressure sent a shiver racing down his spine. Just as Qrow was beginning to wonder just what in the hell the beast was planning (distantly wondering on top of that if Grimm wondered or thought about anything at all), something very big, very hot and very hard pressed to his still clothed butt. A hard shudder wracked his body. His breath caught in his throat. 

Twisting around, he started to yelp out, “Hey, wait a second! Let me-!” 

In hindsight, it really was stupid to try to reason with a Grimm. Letting out a loud grunt, the beast slammed its hips forward, easily tearing through his trousers to roughly shove its cock deep into his hole. Throwing his head back, mouth twisted into a delirious smile, Qrow came with a loud, strangled wail. It was a lewd, humiliating sound that echoed through the otherwise silent forest. Not that he could pay much attention to that. Nearly terrifyingly intense pleasure tore through him, completely wiping away any ability he had to think. Big-! The damn beast’s thing was so big-! He…he was being stretched far beyond his limit-! It felt like he was going to break-! His stomach was being crushed-! His insides were being shoved around, forced to accommodate this immense girth-! Full-! He was stuffed so incredibly full-! It…it felt so fucking good-! The beast’s cock was so big, so hot – it felt like he was being scalded from the inside out. Its meaty knot pressed insistently to his swollen, stretched hole. Qrow shuddered, a gnawing desire to have that thing inside him gripping hold of him. 

He wasn’t given any time to adjust or recover. Letting out a throaty roar, the Grimm began to savagely pound into him. Squealing at the top of his lungs, Qrow jolted and bounced in its old. His tongue hung out of his gasping mouth. Drool streamed down his jaw. The beast had only torn enough of his pants to allow in its cock, leaving his own dick trapped inside what was left of his underwear. The friction of it rubbing against the soaked fabric sent shockwaves of ecstasy coursing through him. Fuck…he was gonna cum again…!

With every hard thrust, the Grimm’s knot slammed against his hole. The impact created loud, wet smacks that filled up his head. Growls and snarls poured out of the Grimm’s mouth, though he could barely hear them over the roaring of blood in his ears. His heart was a violent drum of movement against his ribs. Suddenly, the beast grabbed a handful of the back of his shirt. It wrenched its arm back, easily tearing the fabric to shreds. That wasn’t enough for the beast, who ripped and tore at his clothing until he lay completely naked. Something must be wrong with his head…he couldn’t even register the freezing night air. His cock, still rock hard and burning with an intense, scalding heat, swung between his trembling thighs. Sweat drenched his violently quaking body. 

It should hurt…this violent, crazed fucking…no, breeding…that was what was happening right now. Bred…he was being breed by a Grimm…stuffed full of its thick, heavy cock and used as just something to satisfy its primal instincts. Did Grimm even copulate to reproduce? Oh, who the fuck cared? Wasn’t like he could dredge up enough focus to think about something like that right now. His mind was a mess of half-coherent squealing and bright sparks of color. What blood was pulsing in vibrant, scalding heat in his face was throbbing in his heavy, aching cock. It should hurt but there was no pain. Not even the slightest hint of an itch. All he could feel was a torrent of endless, bottomless pleasure that overloaded every nerve in his body. Every inch of him sung with it. This…it was beyond anything he’d ever experienced before. He’d been fucked by Tai so many times, he’d lost count and he thought that had felt incredible but in comparison to this…fuck, he might as well have been using a dildo. It was euphoria – a better feeling than any booze or drug could give him. That empty feeling in his chest was gone, suffocated by this demanding, overwhelming ecstasy. 

More…he wanted even more-! He wanted this damned beast to fuck him until his ass was permanently ruined! If this strange encounter didn’t end with his rear-end being turned inside out from being fucked so hard, he wasn’t going to be satisfied. More-! More-! Until he couldn’t think at all-! Until he entirely forget who he was! Until there was no grief, no guilt, no remorse but only this pleasure! He wanted to be this Grimm’s slut bitch! He wanted to be its whore, its broodmare! Fuck being a Hunter! He wanted to be this Grimm’s personal cocksleeve! Its toilet! More-! More-! More-! More-! 

Gasping out ragged, rapid breaths, Qrow shakily pushed up onto an elbow. It was difficult to move at all with the Grimm slamming so hard into him. Every thrust sent him jolting forward, nearly causing him to faceplant into the dirt. Cumming…he was gonna cum again! He was gonna-! Eyes rolling back in his head, Qrow used what leverage he had to slam back against the Grimm, forcing its cock in even deeper. The head slammed hard against the bottom of his belly. White splattered across the grasp. A violent tremble shook his legs. Dropping his head, gasping and moaning loudly, Qrow finally got his first glimpse of his stomach. His delirious grin stretched open even wider. Well now…wasn’t that a fucking gorgeous sight. With the damned monster’s thing all the way inside him, his belly was bulging out, deformed by its massive shape. Giggling, his head spinning with feverish heat, Qrow reached down with a trembling hand to lightly squeeze the swollen bump. 

The beast’s cock twitched inside him. Qrow gasped wetly as the thick, prominent veins scraped against his insides. Digging its claws into his now bared skin, the Grimm yanked its hips back, only to slam back in with enough force to knock him flat to the earth again. He was about to push himself up once more so he could keep watching his stomach bulge and swell from that gorgeous length when the Grimm roughly yanked him fully up off the ground. For a moment, he thought the beast was just going to turn him over but instead, it wrenched him up until his back collided with its powerful, warm chest. Muscular arms, covered in a dense fur, slipped underneath his knees, pulling them up and open. A loud, shrill wail ripped its way from his throat as this new position forced him even further down onto the beast’s massive cock. Throwing his arms back to wrap them around the Grimm’s broad neck, Qrow rolled and bucked his hips, rubbing and grinding that incredible length against his spasming insides. 

“Come on!” Qrow screamed raggedly, his chest heaving with ragged pants, “Come on! Fuck me! Fuck me!” 

It wasn’t like the Grimm needed any prodding but those delirious words spilling out, almost unconsciously, from his drool coated lips only served to ramp the pleasure up even further. Verbally begging for it…when did he turn into such a pervert? Growling loudly in his ear, the Grimm gave him exactly what he asked for, brutally slamming up into him. Howling at the top of his lungs, Qrow rolled his hips in time with the beast’s thrusts. Tears blurred his vision but he could still make out the incredible sight of his belly repeatedly bulging out then flattening again. He watched, hypnotized, enraptured, as he was deformed by the Grimm’s immense, monstrous cock. Why did it feel so good…seeing himself being ruined? Knowing that this beast, this stain on their world was destroying him? He didn’t know…and who cared? It felt good…it felt so incredibly good…That was all that mattered to him. 

Something wet splattered against the top of his head, distracting him. As he was trying to work through the golden fog hanging over his mind to try to figure out what it was, the Grimm suddenly let out a deafening roar. The pace of its thrusts rapidly sped up into its hips were a blur of motion. Squealing through clenched teeth, eyes rolled back in his head, Qrow tried to shout the words blaring inside his mind: cumming?! Cumming?! The Grimm was cumming?! It was, wasn’t it?! It was going to cum inside! It was going to cum inside him! He was going to be bred by this disgusting beast! He was-! Another wet something splashed onto his head but this time, he barely registered it. His mind was somewhere else entirely. The Grimm’s massive body shook. It rammed its hips up with so much force, it was a miracle his stomach didn’t pop. 

Even if it had, Qrow wasn’t certain he’d be able to feel the pain. With that one intense thrust, the beast came, flooding his insides with cum that was so thick, so hot, it felt as though someone was pumping lava into him. Head falling back, the whites of his eyes all that was visible, Qrow shook and babbled incoherently as that dense sludge poured into his belly. Too much-! There was too much-! He could feel his stomach straining as it swelled bigger and bigger, becoming so heavy and engorged that he felt like he had suddenly put on 10 pounds. Too much…he couldn’t-! His stomach was going to burst! More and more of the beast’s seed pumped into him. There was no end to it. His belly couldn’t take anymore-! He was-! With a loud, wet gurgle, Qrow violently shuddered as a heavy gush of thick, delicious cum burst out of his open, gasping mouth. Sharp, electric pleasure tore through him as he came again, adding even more mess to the one already staining his naked body. Squealing incoherently, he swished his tongue around in the dense fluid, giggling and shivering as more and more of it spilled out of him. What a shame…such delicious milk was going to waste. 

There was a rasping growl in his ear. The Grimm shook its mighty head with obvious eagerness. Before it had even stopped cumming, it was moving again, shoving its cock up deep inside of him. Every time the mighty head collided with his belly, the force pushed more of its cum out of his mouth. Qrow clamped his lips closed to try to keep it in but all that resulted in was the cum gushing out of his nose. Finally giving up, figuring that it was no use, Qrow gleefully jolted in his hold, distantly wondering if the monster was going to spend the entire night fucking him. He wouldn’t be averse to that. This was the most fun he had had in years. His heavy, engorged stomach bounced lewdly as they moved together. Qrow wanted so badly to focus on it but couldn’t make his eyes work correctly. The Grimm was moving with even more frenzied energy now. Every crazed thrust of its hips smooshed its huge knot against his swollen abused hole. The harsh impact sent shockwaves of ecstasy screeching through him. It was obvious what the beast was trying to do and he wanted nothing more than for it to succeed. 

“Come on!” Qrow choked around the steady flow of drool and semen flooding out from between his stained lips, “Harder! More-! Make me your bitch! Make me your cocksleeve! Knot me! Knot me!”

More of that wet stuff dribbled down onto the top of his head. As it was sliding out of his hair to slither along his cheek, Qrow distantly realized that it had to be drool. This damned, disgusting beast was drooling all over him. The thought sent a wild, near deranged trill of giddy delight howling through him. A mess…the beast was turning him into a mess…good, good, good, good-! He wanted it-! He wanted to be thoroughly sullied! Dirtied! Until he wouldn’t ever be able to wash off the filth left on him! The Grimm’s large hands curled tighter around his knees. Sharp claws dug into his skin. Another loud, grating roar pierced through the night air. Releasing his legs in favor of gripping onto his hips, the beast smashed him down, forcibly impaling him on its monstrous dick. That right there did the trick. With a loud, wet, lewd pop, its thick knot slipped into his hole. 

Qrow screamed – a brutal, animalistic sound that closely resembled the vocalization of a beast. His hips creaked and groaned from the immense pressure of having something that big forced inside him so suddenly. White flooded across his vision. Every muscle in his body tightened up to the point that it felt as though his bones would crumble. He came – a violent, devastating orgasm that left him a giggling, twitching mess in the beast’s hold. Full…he was so incredibly full…his belly was so warm. This was it…he was done for…sex had been ruined completely for him. No human was ever going to make him feel this good. Fine with him. Slumping back against the Grimm’s heaving chest, Qrow slipped a trembling hand past his swollen belly to brush the tips of his fingers across his widely stretched open hole. Well…he had gotten what he wanted…no way his ass was going to recover from this. 

Fine with him. Already obvious that no part of him was ever going to recover from this. Qrow shakily wiped an arm across his nose, giggling at the streak of white across his skin. Well, for now, this one had served its purpose so once he could slip free of this knot, he’d…Qrow snorted. Hell, who was he kidding? He was going to let it fuck him until it passed out from exhaustion then, if he was still feeling the urge, he’d do his job as a Hunter. If not…well, there had to be some ways to restrain a Grimm. Just didn’t feel right to do away with it after it had done such a good job in making him feel something. Besides, there was no guarantee he’d find a Grimm like this again so better to make the most of this serendipity. 

“You wanna go again, big boy?” Qrow asked huskily, wiggling his aching hips invitingly. 

There was no way the Grimm could understand him but it growled with what seemed to be an affirmation. 

“Good.” Qrow rasped dizzily, “Then, hurry up…and fucking destroy me.”


End file.
